paintballrfandomcom-20200214-history
Paintball(sport in general)
History of the sport Paintball, Is a sport. Played For the first time in New Hampshire, By a Group of men who had been Listening to a friend discuss his Trip hunting in Africa. Enthralled By the idea, they wanted to make a Game Where they could "hunt" eachother. The Gun they used was a "Nel-spot 007" pistol, Which at the time was used by Farmers and Farm hands to Mark cows.) They Played Capture the Flag as their first game. Soon the popularity grew and Bob Gurnsey Created the National Survival game Company. They could only use guns that Had 12 Oz Co2 Cartridges as that is all they had back then and the gun could only hold 10 rounds at a time. Soon technology increased and Paintball Started to evolve into what it is today. By the 2000s many pro teams were springing up and Forming a League For their sport. Paintball is currantly the most popular sport to take place in with over 2million people playing a year in the United states. types of play There Are Numerous types of play in paintball, From Capture the flag to Elimination to Scenario games Based on the field you are playing on. Tournement style and woodsball are the two Major categories. Many Fields will hold their own scenario games. Rules It is Widely known that without Rules of play paintball could be considered the most dangerous sport. GOGGLES DOWN-This rule is without question the most important rule in the game. Without it many people would go blind a day from playing. Goggles keep the Player safe and the field in Operation. Minimum distance-Still a slightly important rule at some fields. Some fields Have a minimum distance rule(usually 10meters) Which stops players from Laying paint on a Player At point blank range Wiping- This is A rule that stops players from Wiping paint off them to stay in the game. In tournements this usually results in a penalty such as 2 for one. When A player wipes he and a teammate leave the game. equipment There is many peices of equipment in game that is required to play and alot that is not required to play. Markers-Otherwise known as your paintball gun. It is the key component to playing the sport. The gun is usually powered by either Co2 or High Pressure Air(sometimes called Nitrogen) HPA Is more commonly used by players who have higher end guns as it is advised never to Put Co2 Through a Highend gun Because it can Destroy the gun. Masks/Goggles- Another Important peice to the paintball Equipment which is required to play. The Mask Protects the face from the paintballs. Paintballs travel at 200MPH One hitting your eye would be devistating. NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE TAKE OFF YOUR MASK ON FIELD!!! Pressure source-Either Co2 Or HPA, Used to propel your paintballs from the marker and Strike the opponent. They Come in many different sizes which are verified on their Respective pages. Other Equipment-THere is other equipmen that is used but not required to play such as Jerseys and Pants, and Pods. Crimes There have been Reported cases of people Using paintball Guns for crimes and it gives us people who play the sport a bad name For example a few months ago (may 2010) A man was accused of driving around and shooting people with a paintball gun. In 1998 Poor Jorel Lynn Travis was shot in the eye while she was at an ice cream stand Blinding her permanintly( my sincere Symphony goes out to all people who are victems of these crimes.) Its the Ass holes like this in the community who ruin our chances with the sport to Go to a higher level.